Gift
by Pret-Visiona
Summary: He doesn't know why, but Seto Kaiba is fascinated by Anzu Mazaki and is compelled to buy her a gift for her birthday.oneshot definate SetoXAnzu, possible epilogue.
1. gift

Hi all! I had to do a oneshot, because I'm sick of having to follow stuff up...not that I do...**I don't own anything** that remotely concerns Yu-Gi-Oh except my satelite connection...man...that's so sad...

Anyway, here. Read. Enjoy. Hate. Review.

Please.

* * *

It doesn't make sense. 

_she _doesn't make sense.

Why- _why-_ would you spend your time trying to help people?

Why not concentrate the energy on yourself.

In the end, you're the only one that will be there for yourself.

Not friends.

Not family.

No one.

So why does she continue to try?

Maybe I'll never know.

But what _really_ doesn't make sense is my attitude towards her.

I can't help it.

She's so annoying, but despite that, I still find myself drawn to her.

Like the proverbial moth to the flame.

And I _don't even know why_ I feel like that.

I shouldn't,

and yet,

every time she walks into the room, I have to look at her. Albeit surreptitiously.

Every time she speaks, I have to listen.

It's so wrong,

How can anybody be so _cheerful?_

It's not even fair.

I yearn to feel hapiness like that again.

But I can't. Not even for Mokuba.

Mokuba.

She treats him like he means something to her.

How could he?

He's a great kid, but how could an outsider ever love my brother like he's her own.

And Mokuba, in turn, adores her.

I wish it wasn't so, butI so badly, so desperately want to be part of what they have.

Or something more deep.

It's her birthday tomorrow.

Mokuba told me.

He's painting her something.

For a moment, I played with the idea of buying her a gift.

But I can't. She'd shun me, anyway.

For someone so selfless, she has a very sharp tongue.

And she wouldn't like it, I have a lot of money, but no idea about girls, I can admit that to myself.

Besides. Giving her something would mean admiting I wanted to be friends.

I do, but I don't want to admit that.

In fact, I have a distinct feeling I don't want to be simply friends.

But one step at a time.

Gah. I'm rarely this confused, but it's her.

Everytime I even think about her, my mind goes haywire.

SoI have to end my agony.

Give her the gift.

I'm practically part of her "gang" since battle city anyway.

And besides...

It's not like a can return it at this late stage...things like this are hard to come by.

I hope she likes it.

* * *

So...How was it...For me, it was very spur-of-the-moment writing.

And there may well be an epilogue in Anzu's PoV...

...If you're good...


	2. an epilogue? or a beginning?

YAY, THE EPILOGUE!

happy? Um, this is more like a story, and less abrupt than the first 'chapter' so... I like the name Anzu, because the name Téa is a bit...well, i don't like it.

enjoy, **I don't own jack**

* * *

Anzu scowled at the ground as she walked to school on her birthday. 

"stupid parents, wouldn't give me one lousy ride to school ON MY BIRTHDAY!" she fumed.

"Hey Anzu!" called a familiar high-pitched voice.

"Yugi!" The frown slid off Anzu's face as she saw her best friend running to catch up to her.

"Happy birthday, Anzu!" he said, handing her a carefully wrapped present.

Anzu smiled at the short boy, "Thanks, Yugi! I could use some presents to cheer me up!"

"Parents won't drive you to school?"

"Nope, you know me too well, Yugi!"

They walked into the school and Anzu was astonished by the amount of people waved as she passed and called out "Happy Birthday!"

"Someone's popular!" Called a boy with a New York accent as thick as his blonde hair, standing with a large group of people.

"Hey Joey!"

What followed was an enormous presentation of gifts which left Anzu almost falling over with the weight of the presents.  
She dumped them all on her desk and sat down amongst her friends, who were all chatting and asking her what she had got so far.

But Anzu wasn't listening, she could sense someone watching her.

She turned to see Seto Kaiba looking at her coolly, she smiled, but he kept the detatched look on his face.

Anzu turned back around, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Asked Yugi quietly.  
"Stupid Kaiba, as per usual." she answered. He didn't have to be such a killjoy.

"Don't mind him, Anzu, just open your presents! It's your birthday!"

Anzu grinned, Yugi was right, no need to get herself all worked up about cold, heartless CEOs on her birthday!

It seemed like no time before the end of the day, and Anzu had forgotten about the incident with Kaiba, that is, until he walked up to her as she stuffed her books in her bag in the empty classroom.

She felt a shadow fall over her and she looked up to find the none other than the infamousvampire teen.

Anzu scowled, "What is it, Kaiba?" she said coolly, "What do you want."

Kaiba hesitated, then placed a small box on her desk, along with a card, and muttered: "Happy Birthday" before sweeping out of the room.

Anzu, now thoroughly confused, picked up the card, which was a plain, gold colour, like the box.

It said:

"Anzu,  
Happy Birthday,  
Regards, Seto Kaiba."

Anzu snorted.  
Kaiba hadn't struck as much of a word smith and it looked like she was right, but there were clues as to what he was trying to say:

The fact that he had used her first name, the fact that he had given her a gift at all implied he wanted a truce of sorts, not to be best friends, not even good friends, he merely acknowledged her acquaintance, acknowledged he knew and tolerated, if not liked her.

That was what she thought _before _she opened the present, however after seeing the simple silver bracelet with what looked like a sapphire dangling from it-and, knowing Kaiba, they probably were real sapphire-she realised he didn't want a truce.

He wanted to be _friends._

at the veryleast.

Anzu smiled as she fastened the bracelet round her small wrist.

She wondered how Kaiba had chosen a present so well. How could he have known her love for silver, sapphires, and most of all, simple, delicate jewellry? How could he have known how small her wrist was? How could he have known she preferred bangle-bracelets to chains?

He probably just made an educated guess, but all the same...

* * *

The next day, Seto Kaiba walked into school quite nervous.  
of course, he didn't show it, but he was very nervous. How would Anzu react to the bracelet? would she take it as an offering of friendship? or something more? Or less? Did she even like the gift?

Then he saw something that stopped him in his tracks.

It was her, at her locker, and as she reached into her bag, her sleeve fell back.

She was wearing the bracelet. And it suited her perfectly.

It was then, that Anzu looked up from her locker to see Kaiba watching her cautiously, and although unsure that it was the right thing to do, she smiled at him. she gave him the full-blown Anzu smile, and a moment later, to her surprise, he smiled back.

It was the first time she had seen him smile, but it was incredible. His face was transformed. It wasn't a huge smile, but it was sincere, and it was charming, and it was friendly, and that was all Anzu needed.

She knew from that moment on, she and Seto Kaiba, CEO, Seto Kaiba, cold-hearted, rich, snobby, brilliant Seto Kaiba, were friends.

For Kaiba, it marked a new point in his life. It was the first time in a long time he had smiled at anyone apart from Mokuba with actual sincerety. notwithand it felt refreshing.

Anzu Mazaki and Seto Kaiba stood like that only for a moment. Not long enough for anyone to take any particular notice, which is what they both wanted, as though by osmosis, they both knew they wanted to be low key friends.

And for once in their complicated lives, both of them were completely content.

* * *

Ok, howzzat? don't worry, australian cricketing joke...anyway, how did you like it? good? bad? terrible? worthy of your compliments? critisisms? or flames? sorry about any spelling mistakes, doing this totally on impulse, no time to plan too much!

lov ya!

PRET


End file.
